RBX-05-K04/Mod Z "Zhulfiqar"
The RBX-05-K04/ModZ "Zhulfiqar" also known as the "Zhulfiqar" Prototype Warith Custom was the testbed 7th Generation battlesuit modified extensively to suite the needs of its test pilot, Zhulfiqar. Technical and Development History Following the Battle of Rodull, the newly formed Twin Worlds of Rodull already found themselves in need of replacing their RBS-02 Rijal units with newer ones featuring acquired Formian technologies. While the RBS-05 Warith was the result, a single unit known as the RBX-05 was used to testbed for the technologies that would eventually result in the Warith. This would result in the machine being somewhere between the Gen 6 and Gen 7 battlesuits aesthetically though the rest of its systems were brought up to the same performance level that would be used on the main Warith units after rigorous testing. Unknown to most of Rashidun, this unit was piloted by none other than Zhulfiqar, who had been hiding within the Ghaz Preservation Initiative. MIC however, was well aware of who they had as a test pilot, and after receiving the green light to proceed with the construction of the Warith, used the RBX-05 to further test technologies that would be too expensive or dangerous for a typical pilot. The most notable difference between the Zhulfiqar and the Warith is the 'full vernier' system, a quartet of enhanced Ahab Boosters more akin to the Ahab Verniers used on next-generation vessels. Unlike the Warith the Zhulfiqar also retains an armament of remote weaponry. All this additional Ahab equipment is only made possible by the secondary reactor in the crafts Dimensional Rifle. Due to the volatility of Ahab reactors in close proximity, the secondary reactor is mounted on the weapon near where it connects to the suit's right shoulder, whereas the suit's primary reactor is in the suit's pelvic region as opposed to the chest region like the Warith. Equipment and Design Features * β Nanolaminate Armor Gen II: Improved 3D printing techniques thanks to the Formians have resulted in drastically reduced costs for the stealth-capable β Nanolaminate Armor while greatly increasing durability and even adding self-healing capabilities. * MIC-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: An improved model of the Xura-pattern shield system. Due to the current Ahab particle output of the Warith’s reactor, a traditional shielding system is kept to maintain both maneuverability and protection. * Dervish System: Designed from Formian decoy drone technology, the Dervish system combines holographic emitters withe the suit's various field-based systems to create deceptive replicas of the battlesuit when it makes sudden movements. These short-lived distractions are designed to shake off tracking systems as well as the predictive abilities of the Nisser. * 1x Custom Pattern Ahab Full Vernier: A quartet of Ahab drive units that as a cross between an Ahab Booster and an Ahab Vernier used on vessels. These give the Zhulfiqar greatly increased speed and maneuverability over its mass-produced counterpart, albeit demanding more power. * 2x Custom Pattern Ahab Booster: Modified version of the boosters used of the Warith. These are instead build into the battlesuit's skirt armor. * K-Frame: A highly confidential experimental technology. The K-Frame replaced the traditional battlesuit frame after the craft's primary testing was complete. Trying to explore the possibilities of Khaydarin Crystals following the Battle of Rodull, the K-Frame is made of Khaydarin-Durasteel Composite. The intent is to allow the pilot's brainwaves to be fed directly into the drive system in a way that isn't possible with traditional neuro-link cockpits. The Zhulfiqar is the testbed for this technology, though it is eventually to be a component of the next-gen battlesuits of the Jinn Team where greater results are expected. The scarcity of the resource, combined with possible diplomatic fallout with the Eredar Theocracy have left this a rare technology, the exact capabilities of which are unknown. * Custom-Pattern Ahab Shield: An extensively modified version of the Warith's Ahab Shield is mounted on the left shoulder. While retaining the ability to be used as an Ahab particle shield, it has sacrificed its area of coverage and particle dispersant launchers to primarily serve as just the shield projector and Ahab capacitor. It also stores and charges four of the craft's Petal Drones. * Core-Fighter: Developed as a means to save the lives of pilots, a Core Fighter is part fighter craft part escape pod. Unlike the Warith, the Zhulfiqar still attaches its Core Fighter to the back like 6th Generation battlesuits. The Core Fighter is attached to the Full Vernier system. Fixed Armaments * 2x MIC-Pattern MKI Binary Particle Accelerator Particle Vulcan: While being identical to the larger pair of particle vulcans mounted on the Warith's core fighter, these are mounted and fire-linked in the upper chest area similar to the Muharib. * MIC-Pattern MK0 Dimensional Disruptor Rifle/Hyper Sphere Launcher: A concept of the Dimensional Disruptor Rifle used by the Warith, it was scrapped due to the power requirements, and overall bulk. A dimensional weapon used to displace atoms across Realspace and Slipspace, this weapon boasts longer-range than its mass-production counterpart due to its built-in Ahab reactor. This reactor can also be used to help supplement the rest of the suit's Ahab particle requirements. The weapon also features an alternate firing mode known as a Hyper Sphere Launcher, creating a Slipspace rupture singularity that it can fire at greater ranges, though smaller area of effect. * MIC-Pattern MKI Variable Speed Blaster Rifle: Next generation particle accelerator rebuilt with the implementation of Tibanna gas and Formian improvements. The enhanced reactor, Tibana cooling technologies, and Formian thermal phase-dispersion technologies have significantly reduced the weapon’s size while increasing firepower. The weapon still maintains output control, able to now function as both an automatic weapon or a high-powered rifle as the pilot requires. Even during fully automatic fire, the weapon is capable of alternating charges to deliver consecutive accurate shots. The rifle occupies the same weapon rack as the Warith. * 2 x MIC-Pattern MKVII Particle Sword: Relatively untouched from prior generations, the incorporation of Tibanna gas has greatly increased output. The weapon does feature the ability to produce a double-bladed sword. Perhaps its most unique feature is the ability to attach and draw powerful virtually anywhere on the Zhulfiqar’s armor. * 2x γ Nanolaminate Claw: The manipulators of the Zhulfiqar are endowed with a function that induces a special nanolaminate structure, called γ Nanolaminate reaction, on the manipulator's surface by the transmission of compressed Ahab Particles. Because the γ Nanolaminate reaction activated blade is effective in disrupting nanolaminate structures when touching the armor surfaces of battlesuits and warships, as well as can be adjusted to counter other defensive system, it is considered to be an extremely powerful armament in theory. Remote Armaments * 12x Vordr-Pattern Type-2 Petal Drone: Based off of Vordr designs, revamped by technological enhancements, these next-gen petal-drones rely entirely on Ahab particles for propulsion as well as their Ahab Compressor Blaster (ACB). Their noses are mounted with γ Nanolaminate blades, making them capable of piercing enemies as well. Powered only by an Ahab battery, with docking 4 docking ports on the Zhulfiqar's shield, and 2 on each of its verniers, that they can use to recharge. Category:Mecha Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Vehicles